cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erupta
Erupta is a volcanic chameleon which appears in Supercharged Cuphead. He is fought in Rubble & Rumble. Intro A combination of Split Mushroom and Sting Chameleon's, he basically roll falls down and becomes stealth, not before burning back to reveal himself. Phase 1 Phase 1 is a phase that consists of wall jumpin' business. *He will use Solar Geyser everytime he wall jumps to the other wall. *When he's on the wall, he will shoot three lava projectiles. *Sometimes he might become invisible and sneak his way to the other side of the wall. *Lava might also fall from the sky. Phase 2 Phase 2, he becomes invincible for a short time and lava will fall on him, powering him up. *He will now throw two Solar Geysers. *He no longer wall jumps but will crawl on the ground. *He sometimes might jump into the air and throw five goo rocks and then come back down to ground you. Phase 3 Phase 3 is where the Doomfire comes. He jumps into it and pretty much it's Phase 1 all over again, except with added lava trails. Phase 4 He explodes, but actually he survived. He is now a gigantic Nightmare Chameleon. *He pretty much acts like the Sigma Final Boss Fight in MegaMan X6. *He'll spit out lava blobs which will turn into monsters. *He'll usually charge up a Solar Geyser Attack and shoot it out of his mouth. If he does that, he will fire a solar laser beam and then pound the ground SO hard that lava rocks will fly out and create lots of holes. *Sometimes he'll use forehead laser beams to attack you by tracing lava ponds. Weakness His weakness is Spray Ink. *If used on Phase 1, he will get splatted in his face, putting him in a loop for some while where he charges back and forth, until he burns the ink off and weirdly burns his face. *If used on Phase 2, it depends on what's happening. **If he's crawling, he will charge into a wall and take plenty of damage and burn the ink off. **If he's about to pounce at you, he will basically just rub his face with his hands and he will accidentally splat it on a wall, making him pretty much fall back down where he will slide down until hitting the wall with his spiky tail, trapping him for a few seconds **If he's pouncing, he'll pretty much just get launched into the air and into the volcano, immediatedly starting Phase 3. *If used on Phase 3, if the Ink Monster attacks him, the wheels will get stuck, throwing him out of the car, making a loop: he will jump one-to three times and then punch you. If used on the windshield, he will just wipe it off. *If used on Phase 4, ONLY if charging the Solar Geyser attack, a normal Spray Ink will just delay it, while a charged Spray Ink will immediatedly shut his jaw, making him fire the attack IN HIS MOUTH. It takes five of these to beat him. *At Phase 1-2, he will slam his tail and trap himself for a few seconds if attacked from behind. *At Phase 3, his exhaust will blow the ink into a bubble, which will send him flying up, and send his car falling down, also starting the loop. Aftermath He explodes again, returning with his Nightmare Head falling down, until he gives you the Solar Geyser. Pretty much the Solar Geyser consists of throwing a lava rock down into the ground. After that, the hole will fire off bouncing promiences. If charged, you will shoot a palm beam. After that, you will jump into the air and ground slam SO HARD that volcanic rubble will fly up and create lots of holes.